


Hilarious

by timetobegin



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, but oh well, definitely not how it happened, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a little harsh.” Balthazar's reaction to the "Ode To Pedro" description. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilarious

A/N: My first fic in a WHILE. Something about this series and this fandom has given me the bug. Maybe it's because I know there are people as desperate for more fic as I am. I'm a little rusty, so comments and criticism are appreciated!

* * *

  

“Hilarious? Really?” Balthazar leaned his head on Pedro’s shoulder as Pedro hit “upload”.

 

“We want to keep our relationship a secret, but there’s no way the world isn’t seeing this. It's too good." He caught the look on Balthy's face and let out a laugh. "Yes, I know I am extremely biased. Solution, I make this song into a very heterosexual joke.” He kissed the top of Balthazar’s head, and they watched the progress bar together.

 

“It’s a little harsh.”

 

“Just a little. But it wouldn’t be if I didn’t know you liked me. That’s the point. It’s very me, don’t you agree?” Pedro’s grin was so infectious, Balthazar just had to kiss it off his face.

 

“Very you. Nice and boneheaded. Would have broken my heart, if we weren’t already dating.”

 

“Good thing we have that sorted then.”

 

They made out through the rest of the video upload, not even noticing as the view count began to climb and the comments began pouring in. Most of them were freak-outs about what viewers had begun calling "pedrazar", comments that they often giggled over, but most of the time they preferred kissing to laughter, and this time definitely fell into that category. 

 

Balthy’s phone buzzed first. They ignored it. Then it buzzed a second time. Then Pedro’s phone buzzed, and they finally broke apart.

 

“Jesus, what is that about?”

 

Balthazar glanced at his screen. “Ursula just texted me.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

Balthy got a mischievous glint in his eyes. “One, two, three.”

 

On three, they both opened the texts. Balthazar just started laughing, and Pedro glanced over at him, confused.

 

“’ _Pedro, you ass’?”_ he read, which just made Balthy laugh harder. Then Pedro hit him with a pillow, and he struggled to control himself. “You told Ursula before you told me?”

 

“She mostly just figured it out.”

 

Pedro hit him with the pillow again. “And you haven’t even told her we’re together? What did she text you?”

 

“We agreed to keep it secret, that means from everyone,” Balthy grumbled as he unlocked his phone. “’ _Just saw the video. Are you okay?’_ and _‘He’ll come around. The song’s beautiful’._ ”

 

“It only makes sense to keep it secret from the people who have no clue! I don’t want her thinking I’m an ass.”

 

Balthy grinned. “You wanna tell her, or should I?”

 

* * *

 

Ursula sat at her desk, trying to do her work and _not_ think about Pedro and Balthy. When her phone buzzed, she immediately abandoned maths to see who texted her back first.

 

Pedro. He was going to be all confused and hurt. Well, she wouldn’t have called him what she did if she hadn’t been prepared to defend it to the grave.

 

When she opened the text, though, it was about as far from what she expected as it could get. It was a picture of Pedro and Balthazar cuddling (there was literally no other word that could possibly describe it) in Balthy’s room (she could tell because his Mumford poster was right behind them). Balthy was kissing Pedro’s cheek and Pedro was holding a finger to his lips. They looked giggly and incredibly happy and she wanted to march over there, hug them, then slap them both across the face.

 

Ursula wasn’t one for grinning, but she was grinning now. She sent back a picture with a thumbs-up and the caption, _Your secret’s safe with me_.


End file.
